Communication systems may utilize an emergency service for ensuring some devices are able to communicate though a service to which that device is configured to interact experiences a failure. Such an emergency system can permit a device to achieve communications in spite of a central server or other device hosting such a service being inaccessible due to the failure. Typically, such systems require each device to know its location and also know the address of a survivability server or survivability service corresponding to that location. Such systems are typically acceptable for devices having a fixed location as such information may be generally static and not change much over a long period of time.
Such systems, however, are usually not easily useable for mobile devices as it requires users to be aware of a current location and a specific address of a server that provides such survivability services to that location. Since mobile devices often move over a large distance, such information may change often. Most users generally are unable to readily know such information, which could result in the mobile communication device being unable to be used for a desired function when a service outage occurs.
A new system for providing assignment of survivability services to mobile devices is needed. Preferably, such a system may permit a user to easily utilize his or her mobile device when an outage in service occurs by relatively easily obtaining an assignment of a survivability service.